GoodbyeForever
by kaya-asakura
Summary: [HAOxOC]Once, The two of them finally had a real friend. She loved him, even until he was killed. But when they meet again, he seems different. And so, the story begins...
1. Broken

Heya, guys! Kaya here. Sup? This is my 2nd story up now! PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU ALL TO REVIEW! And as my tradition goes, the first one to review gets to be a character in this story! Promise! ;D

Chapter I: Broken. +

I always have loved him.

I never thought I would the first time we met, though.

Yes. Even if I killed him.

Let me tell you the story beginning from ten years ago...

I was still three years old back then, when everything I had at that time was taken from me.

My parents.

My Home.

And most of all...

I lost my emotion that day.

That day when the Aoi clan was nearly wiped out.

A tall, long-haired boy stood in front of me, a smirk plastered on his face.

I could tell he was laughing.

"Mommy? Daddy? Everyone? Where are you all? Hey! Mister! Why aren't you waking up? Stand up! Hey! Can you hear me..." The little girl started crying, still holding her tears back, though, as she gazed at what used to be the happy village of the Aoi clan.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You won't be able to help them anymore, little Aoi." the boy mocked. He looked just a bit older than the little girl.

"Why..." she just asked, pain in her voice.

"Why did you do this to everyone...ha-chan...why? I thought..."

"You thought what? That I was actually your friend? Haha. I could never be like you humans..."

"But still!"

"Enough of this nonsense! I must get rid of the last one...and that is you!"

"Even so! I know and I'm sure you know that you WERE my friend. My only one!"

"How can you prove that I had a heart for you?"

"When I held your hand...It was warm...When I heard your laugh, It made me happy...and most of all...

...When you smiled at me..."

The little girl suddenly fell to the ground and lost her conscience.

"I'm sorry...but I know we'll meet...

Till then, Mi-chan. Goodbye..."

The boy disappeared into flames, somewhat seeming like he had...

Tears.

Such a tragic story...But you'll just see!


	2. I Can't Face You

CHAPTER II - I can't face you+

Ten years have passed since the day he disappeared.

I never saw him again, for such a long, long time.

Until the day I met my first opponent at the Shaman Fight...

"Hey! Mika-chan! Come over here!" A Blonde-haired girl said, waving her hand over to a black-haired girl, the girl who "Mi-chan" grew up to be.

"Ssh! Don't be so loud, Saori! Oh, and why'd you call?" "Mika" replied, walking towards a bulletin board that was crowded with people.

"It's the list of the fights! Look, its our team v.s... The H-Hoshigumi! Aaahh! I think we'd better be off...GULP" Saori was REALLY frightened by the word "Hoshigumi".

"Uh, what's your prob? And what's so scary about the Hoshigumi?" Mika asked, totally relaxed. Just then the people around them suddenly were MOVING off to the sides, seeming to make way for someone.

"Uh, who's he? And, what's with the entrance?" Mika, acting like an idiot, didn't know that she was actually in the way of the "feared" infamous Hao Asakura.

"Uh, Mika, step out of his way if I were you..." Saori gulped, trying to hook her friend out of the way, as Hao walked towards the bulletin.

"Hmm...He looks so familiar...That hair...hmm...And the pants! Could it be..." Mika thought deeply, not noticing that Hao was already in front of her.

"Excuse me." Hao walked towards the bulletin.

"Hmm, well, at least I know I'll be having fun, defeating you." Hao smirked, sarcastically.

"Uh, HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! LET ME HIT HIM! COME ON! YOU WANNA FIGHT! BRING IT!" Mika was furious, but was being held back by Saori, then by another girl, with green, short hair.

"Mika, stop it, and, CALM DOWN WILL YOU!" The green-haired girl pleaded of her, helping to hold the raging Mika who would possibly tear someone's eyes out.

"Argh, let me go, Saori, Akie!" Mika was REALLY getting hot. The people watching around them sweat dropped.

"Heheh, you remind me of someone I used to know, and you look a lot like her...But you can't be...She was subtle, and you're quite a monster." Hao chuckled, walking away.

"Was she...No, I mean...Are you Ha-chan!" Mika finally calmed down and was let go by Saori and Akie.

"Spirit of Fire." Hao stood on the shoulder of the SoF, THAT egoistic smile on his face. But it seemed like he was about to cry or something, and he disappeared into flames.

Meanwhile, Mika was left down there, seeming like she had a bad flashback, then she fainted.

NEXT CHAPTER:

CHAPTER III – Hello, my frienemy.

The Hoshigumi and Mika's team, called "Soul Star", begin their fight, but Hao and Mika are acting weird, not like how they normally would.

What is the reason behind this? FIND OUT AND REVIEW!


	3. NEVER!

CHAPTER III – Never+

:At the Shaman Fight Coliseum, the next day...:

The massive crowd cheered for the first fight in the Shaman Fight prelims was about to begin. Everyone was in their seats, eager to see.

"The fight will now begin! Hoshigumi V.S. Hoshi Hikari! Shamans ready! Three, Two, One, OVERSOUL!" The announcer blasted on the speakers. But there was a small problem going on...

"I said, ehm, OVERSOUL! Hello!" The announcer repeated. Someone from the Hoshi Hikari team was missing. Mika.

"Where in the damn world is she! And at a time like this! Argh..." Saori stomped.

"Geez...I knew it! She must have slept in again...sigh..." Akie continued.

But she was there. She just didn't want to see him again, after so many years. She knows she has been waiting for this day, but she never knew that she would feel so much pain from the memory of the past that haunts her. She was just there in the stands, crying...

"No...Never...I can't...I don't want to see..."

"...to remember you..."

:Back at the Coliseum...:

"What's the problem, ladies?" A Shaman Fight Officiant asked the two girls waiting for Mika.

"One of our teammates, Mika, she's missing!" Akie exclaimed.

"Well, that's bad. If you don't get a complete number of required members, it will mean that you're forfeiting.

"No way..."

"Heh, I knew it. She isn't the girl I knew years ago. The one I knew was strong, kind, and...She was the only one to call me Ha-chan." Hao said, seeming to want someone to notice him.

"Huh?...Ha...Chan...is it really you?...but why..." Mika stood up and gathered up her courage to stand up and fight. She went to the center.

"Ha-chan...Ha-chan! Is it really you? After all these years? You told me we were friends! Why did you...Why did you do that!" She cried out in front of the massive Spirit of Fire, Hao sitting on its shoulder.

The Crowd gasped.

"Ha, You thought so? I didn't think so...And even if we were, we would never be friends forever! Those useless humans...they deserved to die!" Hao replied, smirking.

"Ugh...this conversation is getting too long...OVERSOUL!" Mika commanded her spirit, Shizuka.

"H-Ha-C-Chan! What the hell—" Saori was stunned. Akie just stood quiet.

"Oversoul now, you two!"

"Uh, Okay...OVERSOUL!" The two girls sounded.

"Bring it on...Mi-Chan!" Hao laughed at them egoistically.

Mika: "Hmm, until now you're still laughing that way?"

Hao: "You deserve it."

Mika: "Well just see! My dear little Ha-chan, My first "frienemy"."

Hoshi Hikari girls: "let's Go!" They all ran towards the SoF.


	4. Sad Memory

Finally... Chapter IV - Memory

Hiiiya guys! So, here it finally is! Chapter IV is up! Enjoy And keep waiting for more! - Its gonna be a good and happy ending...

**REVIEW:REVIEW:REVIEW:REVIEW:REVIEW:REVIEW:REVIEW:REVIEW**

**+CHAPTER IV – Memory:**

"Akie, get the guy with a long chin, Saori, get Opacho. Get it?" Mika sounded, drawing her sword.

"I have a name too, you know! Luchist!" The guy with a long chin, erm, I mean, Luchist, said furiously. Opacho just sweat dropped.

"How will I hurt a little boy? No way! Can't do it!" Saori walked to and fro, wondering what she would do.

"Just because she's small, doesn't mean she's weak. TRY HER." Hao smirked, sitting on the SoF's arm.

"FINE! Hao...YOU"RE GONNA PAY BIG MAN!" Mika ran towards the massive spirit, flinging her double medium at it. It got hit and shouted.

"Hmm, you seem to be training. 450,000 already?" Hao watched as the SoF continued to fling its fireballs and its arm at Mika.

"Haha, well it pays to do sacrifice."

"Really?" The SoF was hit again.

:MEANWHILE IN AKIE AND LUCHIST's FIGHT:

"You're pretty good, "chinny"." Akie mocks Luchist, taking her two guns out from her boots.

"Like I said, its LUCHIST! NOT CHINNY!" Luchist shot at her furiously. It was a comical sight. heheh...

"Why'd you quit the x-laws? And what's with the cross on your chin, chinny?"

"STOP THIS NONSENSE! LETS GET SERIOUS!"

"All right! Sonic Rain!" Akie shot a bullet at the sky, releasing a flurry of sharp ice crystals raining down at Luchist.

"Argh...Lucifer! Get her!" Luchist I mean, chinny shouted, holding his gun in his left hand and a deep cut in the other.

:MEANWHILE, IN SAORI'S FIGHT...:

'Darn! How am I gonna hit a little boy? I can't hurt him...Ah! Okay...' Saori thought as she faced the little innocent Opacho. She couldn't hurt a little boy, even an insect.

"Sorry, Opacho. Binding Halo!" Saori raised her staff, beginning to twirl it, and stomping it on the ground, releasing a light that seemed to form a force field around Opacho. Soon, the little boy softly went to sleep.

"Thank God, I got it right." Saori ran to check if Opacho was okay.

:IN MIKA AND HAO'S FIGHT:

"Ugh, you..." Mika struggled to get up form one of the SoF's attacks.

"Who, me? Seem to be losing, Mika. Ready to die?" Hao smirked.

"You're as proud as usual. Just like the first time I met you..."

"I don't care about that ten years ago. I'm different now, and I've forgotten all about our little promise."

"What do you mean! You were my friend, YOU WERE!" Mika surged through the SoF's hands and landed on its shoulder, in front of Hao.

"My, my. What a temper."

"Somehow...I'll make you remember...WHAT YOU WERE!" Mika hit Hao in the face sorry! , giving him a small cut.

Hao stood there silently, as Mika jumped off to the ground.

"Don't think that I don't remember...Its just that...I don't want to."

Flames soon circled the three girls.

"Girls, lets do it. One, two, three..."Mika said to the other two.

"SONO SAKI NO HIKARI!"

Suddenly, A blinding light came from the sky. It then soon made chains on the SoF. Then...Hao disappeared, along with his two groupmates. Just in time, the time limit ran out, so it was a draw.

040404040404040404040404040404040404040404040404040404040404040404

Okay...I know it was kinda dull...BUT THANX 4 the reviews!

Thnks to:

**chibi fire spirit I got the lil' SoF's idea from your name!**

**Kelsey thnx 4 visiting spirit!**


	5. Just a Decade ago

**HIYYAAA! -;; Sorry for making you guys wait! I was just so busy! Any way, here's the next chappie! My studies are killin meeh! XD...**

**Kaya**

**+CHAPTER V – Just a decade ago+**

**At Hao's Camp**

"Hey, Hao-sama, what's wrong? Is there a problem?" Opacho asked, her wide eyes anxiously wondering.

"Oh, this is nothing." Hao just smiled back.

"REALLY?" Opacho hesitated.

"Really." He smiled again, his gaze soon setting upon the horizon.

"Mika...How did you find me...and..."

"...why?"

**At Patch Village, in a restaurant**

"Phew!" Mika said as she drank the last sip of her juice. "The weather here is just unbelievable! I know that it's summer, but this is hell..."

"Tell me about it. Oh the humidity...Sometimes you wanna go back home, because at least there, they have electricity!" Akie continued.

"Hey guys, come take a look here..." Saori pointed to a lively or maybe rowdy group of shamans just behind them.

"Do you notice them? Well?" She asked.

"Uhmm...wait a sec...H-hey! Th-that's...THAT'S HAO!" Mika suddenly shouted, bringing everyone's attention to her. "Hey, you! What the hell are you doing here! And what's with the new look? EXPLAIN!" She banged on the table, pointing to a boy that looked exactly like Hao. Yeah, she never knew Yoh, but she knew Hao!

First everyone was stunned. Then a girl in a black dress cut in...

"What in the world do you think you're doing? And who in the world are you?" She banged, going head on face-to-face with Mika.

"Oh, who, me? I'm Mika. And, what's your problem anyway! Barging in things that you shouldn't be in! Who the heck are you anyway!" She answered back. It seemed there was gonna be an argument.

"Anna the Itako. And that you're pointing to is Yoh Asakura, the future shaman king, my fiancé. Now, if you think he's his own brother, well, you're wrong." Anna replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Ehm, in my opinion, he's not as powerful as Hao himself."

"Hey, Mika, come on." Akie pulled her to the chair. "Umm, sorry! Really sorry! My friend seems so hot at times, you see. Especially when it comes to Hao..."

"What's her relationship with him anyway?" Anna asked.

"Sorry! Gotta run now! BYE!" Akie pulled Mika out, with Saori following behind.

"Well, that was odd." Yoh stared at the door.

"I know. I wonder what she had to do with Hao..." Anna thought.

**:..After a few days..:**

"Hmm...Let's see...Hoshi Hikari...Hmm...Ah! Here we are! Number Seven! All right! We're in!" Mika jumped as the three checked the message boards. "And Boo! The Hoshigumi #1...0o..."

What will happen next? ;)

**Heyy...Sorry 4 such a crappy chapter...I'm just SOOO busy! XD!**

**KAYA**


End file.
